


We're Just Extras

by Yoyoyoyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoyoyo/pseuds/Yoyoyoyo
Summary: The whole class admires their teacher, Mr. Choi, and his fondness to his spouse. Good thing: Mr. Choi is happily married! Frustrating thing: who is he married to because they're dying to know! Unexpected thing: the spouse finally got a face, and they're still dying!





	We're Just Extras

**Author's Note:**

> or the "oh theyre husbands WAIT THEYRE HUSBANDS?!" au no one asked for again but here we are! this idea popped again after i saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/faIconswinter/status/1167455472204558336) but here were have is a philo teach... so enjoy wasting your time reading my mess!!! i killed my time writing as well so i guess we're all clowns

One thing that Seungkwan liked about his senior year is how his subjects are sometimes taken two hours a day. It makes longer vacant time when the professors are not around, but the downfall of it is a longer time with teachers (and subjects) he’s not exactly fond of.

But that’s okay as well!

Because when the door opens, the whole class grinned, some sighed dreamily, and Seungkwan thinks he is somewhere in between. His seatmate, Chan, is practically beaming like he just saw his long-time idol. Not that he can blame the kid, to be honest. Seungkwan knew that all of them have teachers they hated, and he’s pretty sure the person now in front of their class is not in the list. It’s not possible.

With an amazing physique and a handsome dimpled face, Mr. Choi's black hair stood like a crown on his head, his stance looking regal and strong. His lashes are always delicately intimate against his cheeks, a stark contrast to his eyes holding power as they roam the room. Sometimes, his orbs held influence and impact, but at times, you'll see them shining in soft glitters of sunshine and rainbows. Specs are also perched on his high nose bridge, but whenever he takes them off most days, the face is still amazing in its glorious frame.

Seeing the man in the morning is a motivation for the class to keep going. He is admired like a champ.

Mr. Choi is the spelling of perfection.

The only thing you could probably hate about him is the fact that he is married and unavailable.

But still, he's gorgeous!

Their senior year is looking great!

“Hey! Good day?” Mr. Choi asks and the whole class erupted into cheers of agreements. Girls from the third and fourth row squealed silently when the teacher smiled widely. “Great! Because I’m about to ruin it with today’s lesson. This is life, guys, but we’re going to try to make it bearable, alright?” he chuckles with the whole class following suit.

Seungkwan still remembers their first meeting with Mr. Choi. He and Chan are early that day and when they entered the class, only several people were present.

He remembers how they ranted about hating Philosophy, how boring it will be, and if they could drop the subject or something along those madness. Both of them had been so much into ranting that they did not notice someone joining in on their conversation.

And no, they did not get scolded.

Seungkwan practically saw the stars in Chan’s eyes when Mr. Choi, at that moment, grinned handsomely at them, “Yeah, Philosophy sucks sometimes, but so is life! So, maybe, we could have an explanation on why they suck, no? If we can’t, then we’re just going to suck at it together, then.”

“He is going to be my idol,” Chan whispers that time.

From then on, Mr. Choi continues to gain admirers not just from this class. The name of the teacher spread like wildfire and it is not a surprise when some students, that are not part of their class, are seen outside of their room. They even joke about it in their free time. There’s this feeling of pride whenever they see the envy from the other students not taught by Mr. Choi; the handsome, hot, cool and, we forgot to mention, athletic Mr. Choi!

“Is that your Philosophy teacher?”

“He’s doing Taekwondo?!”

“That’s a black belt right there!”

“I’m sure I’ve seen him teaching the basketball team yesterday…”

“Gods, your teacher is hot…”

“He’s only 27, right?”

“Love that about him…”

Snapping out of his reverie, all their eyes are back on Mr. Choi standing in front of the class.

Even if the man joked about sucking in Philosophy, that was a blatant lie. True lie! The subject they thought would be boring often became so exciting and deep. They even found themselves discussing their previous lesson even when they are out in the classroom. Also, Mr. Choi had done an extremely good job getting everyone out of their shells. The way everyone shares their ideas is so interactive, Chan once said their Communications teacher should be ashamed. Seungkwan kind of agreed, because that teacher is also a bit harsh in grading their papers. But, hey! It’s work. No big deal. Maybe.

One kid from the last row of the class, named Vernon, raised his hand to ask a question. Speaking of the guy, Seungkwan thinks Mr. Choi is fond of Vernon.

No, it’s not favouritism, but Mr. Choi always had this affectionate smile or sigh every time that kid does something.

“Prof, have you experienced Hasty Generalization with your partner? Like, when you forgot to buy meat and then they'll say that all Chois are forgetful?”

Seungkwan laughs. The class is mixed with hollering, cooing and, were those sadness and disappointment in the air? Ah, yes. Another reminder that their hot teacher is married and unavailable. Another lost for the brothers and sisters!

But, really, everyone knows they lost the battle even before it can begin.

Aside from Mr. Choi’s perfection, there’s this one thing they’re sure of about him: he loves his wife a lot.

With a soft smile that everyone, even the jealous, got melting, Mr. Choi laughs, “Maybe? You know how that lovely brat is sometimes.”

Another thing that is left hanging, aside from Mr. Choi’s wife’s identity, is how he always regards Vernon in... that way.

Looking back to where Vernon is seated, Seungkwan can see the easy grin on the man’s face. They interact normally in class, but sometimes, they could see the both of them together in the parking lot. Some days, they could remember getting a glimpse of Mr. Choi ruffling Vernon’s hair with a fond smile. In addition, Vernon also only attends this class with them. He's not always present as well. From what they assumed, Vernon might be an irregular student. Not that it’s bad. It’s just fascinating sometimes how he got Mr. Choi’s schedule (and fondness).

Mr. Choi is perfect and mysterious.

* * *

“I saw your Philosophy teacher earlier! He’s so hot! Is he open for dating?!”

“Dumbass. He’s married, and probably not gay.”

The trio, Chan, Seungkwan and Mingyu, are huddled together in one of the cafeteria tables. The room is relatively packed and crowded but it did not stop the tallest to gush about Mr. Choi, or that hot Philosophy teacher with a dimple, as what he calls the teacher sometimes.

So the tower friend from another class pouts in sadness.

Chan almost laughed at Mingyu when he remembered something. “Well, not to give you hope, hyung, but Mr. Choi is certainly not homophobic. He’s pretty easy when we talk about homosexuality in class,” he says, pasta sauce at the corner of his mouth.

Grabbing a tissue to wipe Chan’s mess on his face, Seungkwan nods in agreement, “Oh, yeah. But being not homophobic does not mean he’s gay, though.”

They all nod in agreement.

* * *

The next day, Seungkwan and Chan do not have Philosophy, but they do have Contemporary Arts. Mr. Choi took over the subject the first two weeks but after that, they’d met the actual teacher for the subject.

“Yo.”

“Yo!” the class would greet back the chill and easy Mr. Hong.

This makes their class really popular for housing these amazing, young and handsome teachers. Even their female teachers are cool. They got them, for some reason. Even when it comes to student teachers, their class had the fortunate path. #Blessed

Another dope teacher on the list is Mr. Joshua Hong and they know that he’s close friends with Mr. Choi. Probably even with Mr. Choi's lover. They look really close. They greet each other far passed the colleague ways, they joke and diss each other here and there, they would hit each other with their clipboards, playfully mock each other at times, Mr. Choi would sometimes share stories about Mr. Hong’s college days and vice versa.

So, that's how the class found themselves in that period.

Somewhere along the lines of talking about their project about visiting an art exhibit, Mr. Hong laughs a little as he shares, “You know, I think it was around our last year in university, but Mr. Choi’s spouse had almost left him in an art exhibit because your Philosophy teacher thought it’s a good idea to scream on his partner’s ears.” The class laughs as Mr. Hong continues, “He only got away by complimenting that his spouse is the prettiest among all the art presented in there.”

“Mr. Choi is a sap!” a kid screamed and Mr. Hong agrees. “Don’t tell him I told you this, but they’re disgusting.”

Now the class is interested at how Mr. Choi and his wife interact...

Or just how does his wife look?

They do not take their Philosophy teacher to be the judgmental type and probably could marry anyone he loves, but seeing as to how their group of friends are bunch of good looking people and how smitten Mr. Choi always looks like to his wife, she must be really beautiful.

Piqued by this thought, Chan raised his hand, “Sir, is Mr. Choi’s partner really pretty?”

Mr. Hong gave one of his smiles; that mischievous smile they did not expect to come from a gentle looking man, but they got used it. With that information as well, they are already knowledgeable enough that there’s more to that grin.

“Mr. Choi’s partner is very pretty. The brat would kill me if I say otherwise.”

* * *

“How pretty do you think Mr. Choi’s wife is?” Chan had asked. Their class are currently gathered together in their vacant time as they wait for their next teacher.

Suhyun furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. “I can’t help but be interested to his wife! Do you guys see how Mr. Choi practically smiles like a love struck teenager when he’s looking at his ring or at his phone?!” she states. Her little eyes are wide like saucers in wonder.

Honestly, the expression is not necessary because they are all convinced that yes, Mr. Choi is whipped for his lover. They had lost count of the times they'd caught Mr. Choi looking at his phone like he just held the brightest star in the universe, or the times they'd heard Mr. Hong and the other student teachers teasing Mr. Choi as he eats his lunch! Truth be told, they weren’t so invested before, but the frequency of his wife getting mentioned here and there is making it hard for them to do the golden rule; to mind their own fucking business!

“Okay, get back to your seats and stop gossiping, my children!”

All of them had quickly dispersed to get on their chairs. The screeching of tables are loud as they arrange themselves. They didn’t even notice Ms. Jung entering the class. If she saw some of them sitting on the table, they’re glad she’s not there to give them ton of shit for it.

“Sorry I was late! I’ve got an emergency that my baby is out of food so I had to get out, but I wasn’t so late, right? Just several minutes?” Ms. Jung stares at her watch and the class internally wows at the tattoo on the side of her finger. They truly got the coolest teachers. “Yeah! Just exactly seven minutes! Hah, my legs might be short, but they’re quick!”

The class giggles. It's always a delight hearing Ms. Jung talking about her child. It must be hard raising a child on her own.

“I hope your child is doing well now, Miss!” Suhyun comments from her seat.

Ms. Jung smiles softly at it, “Thanks, Suhyunnie! I’m just glad Mr. Choi’s sweetheart does not have modelling gigs today so my child has someone at home.”

The class gasped.

“Miss! You know Mr. Choi’s spouse?!” Seungkwan splutters.

The whole class is pressed closer to their tables in their attempt to lean over for the reply. Everyone is frozen on their asses. At this, Ms. Jung blinks her gorgeous eyes before nodding, “Of course? We’ve worked together a lot in my college days. Mr. Choi’s spouse is my go-to model when I need one for my portfolio.”

The class wheezes.

"Mr. Choi's spouse models?!"

"Yeah."

The class inhales.

“Miss, how pretty is Mr. Choi’s partner?”

The teacher grinned, “Oh, really pretty!”

“Miss Wheein! Can we have a photo?!”

Ms. Jung only laughs harder, “I’m not the husband! You need to ask Mr. Choi first.” She laughs louder that got the class laughing as well because hell, it’s contaminating. However, they're still going through an internal catastrophe of major curiosity, though. Ms. Jung is aware of that. So, clapping her hands in amusement, she snorts, “They’re pretty possessive for each other, so that’s that! Let’s talk about your reaction on the movie we watched yesterday, shall we?”

As the class groans, the cool female teacher snickers, “You poor little gremlins. Come on, cheer up! You’ll see the pretty strawberry soon. That person likes grandeur entrance so, who knows, maybe the brat will show up in an unexpected time?”

They hope so!

* * *

“Mr. Kwak! You need to listen to us! Is Mr. Choi’s lover even real?!”

Seungkwan and Chan heard another laugh from the table beside Mr. Kwak. Peeking his head out of his cubicle, Mr. Kim chuckles, “Did I hear that right? Did you two just ask if Seungcheol’s marriage is fake?”

Mr. Kwak lightly hits the said man with a rolled paper. “Shut up, JR.” Mr. Kim only laughs harder in return and that’s Mr. Kwak’s cue to ignore him and tend his students. “I’m sorry, Seungkwan, ignore him, but where did this come from?”

Seungkwan pouts as he watches Chan pass their papers to Mr. Kwak. Their sole reason in coming to the faculty room is to pass their assignments, but when they heard the two teachers talking about how Mr. Choi and Mr. Kim’s spouses planned a romantic overseas trip for their husbands, Seungkwan and Chan could not take it anymore! “Well, everyone is talking about Mr. Choi’s partner like they’re some kind of a god or something! Ms. Jung… Mr. Hong… and every time Mr. Choi looks at his phone? Mr. Kwak, they’re acting like they’re seeing Aphrodite!”

“Oh, believe me. They are seeing Aphrodite.”

“JR!” Mr. Kwak laughed-scolded Mr. Kim and that made Chan even poutier. “See?! Even Mr. Kim is talking like that. And don’t get us even started to your partner, Mr. Kim! What if you guys are just playing us and these amazing partners are just pigments of everyone’s imagination?”

Mr. Kim once again chuckles, “Oh, yeah. Our sweethearts might look like a dream, but believe me, they’re real.”

The two students high fived Mr. Kwak as he says, “Great minds, kids! Maybe these minions are just using the marriage card to avoid teenagers wishing to date them and get their teaching license revoked!”

“I know, Mr. Kwak! And I know you’re probably playing us as well. Chan thinks so, too.”

“Like I said, great minds!”

Mr. Kim snickers as he fishes his phone out. “Just take this, kids; Mr. Choi and I have the prettiest partners.”

Seungkwan and Chan thought that Mr. Kim is currently texting his wife, judging by the way he smiles affectionately like he's so drunk in love. After finishing sending his love text to his lover, probably, Mr. Kim turns to them again with a grin. "Kids, believe me, Mr. Choi and I were blessed by our sweethearts."

“And they’re close friends as well,” Mr. Kwak added.

Seungkwan and Chan huffed in disappointment.

* * *

At this rate, Seungkwan had already gave up finding out who Mr. Choi’s spouse is. “So much for hearing stories about a person you don’t know,” Chan mumbles beside him.

Mingyu looks at the two sitting across from him. “Okay, what happened to you two?”

“Mr. Choi’s wife! Mr. Choi’s wife is what happens!” Seungkwan grits as he raises his head from the table.

Soonyoung, a student teacher doing practice teaching, raises his head at that as well. Ironically, he is assigned to aid and assist Mr. Choi. To say that he is confused with what he heard would be an understatement. “Mr. Choi’s what?” he mouths. He shuffles a bit on his seat to lean over the two sad kids. They look and sound so miserable, he actually thought of buying them ice cream.

Seungkwan pouts again, “We really want to meet Mr. Choi’s wife…”

Soonyoung would’ve felt sorry for the two pouting teens, for real, but he’s trying his best not to laugh. Earlier, Mingyu invited him to eat lunch with his two joyful friends, so when he was met with two down teenagers, he was mildly amused.

But this, hearing… this, Soonyoung is extremely entertained.

“Hyung, if you’re trying not to laugh, you’re doing a bad job at it,” Soonyoung hears Chan say. The former finally laughs out loud as Seungkwan glares. “Just because you’ve probably met her does not mean you can laugh at us!” He does a short pause before he asks, “Wait, have you met Mr. Choi’s lover?”

“I did.”

“We’re so fucking unlucky, Chan,” Seungkwan says in defeat.

Finishing up their meal, the four students parted ways, but not without Soonyoung grinning at Seungkwan and Chan, “Cheer up! You’ll meet the strawberry sweetheart soon!”

The two do not get their hopes up.

* * *

One thing about Mr. Choi is that he’s like a leaning post for everyone.

When his students are stressed because of assignments, reporting, research, friend and lover issues, or maybe because they still haven’t had a clue about his spouse, Mr. Choi is always there to lift their spirits up.

“Great explanation, Kwannie, Channie! You guys will be great speakers someday,” Mr. Choi complimented.

The class erupted in cheers and claps while Seungkwan and Chan blush in front of the class. Most of their teachers stick in formality in referring them, but Mr. Choi had never once got shy at calling them, the teenagers, affectionately at times, especially if he sees that it boosts the confidence of the students. Chan and Seungkwan are one of those. They’re suckers for Mr. Choi’s compliments. So what!

Just when Vernon is just about to stand to present his own paper, a gentle knock is heard on the door. Heads all turned to the closed portal, including the teacher at the other side of the room. Vernon, who’s closer to the door, raises his hand, “I’ll get it, Sir.”

And then, it opens.

The whole class’ breath hitched.

A handsome pretty man is standing outside their door.

"Who..." Seungkwan whispers in astonishment.

He’s blond, his fringe frames the side of his model-like face, he’s in an oversized baby pink dress shirt, beige slacks as well, and white shoes, and his eyes are gorgeous, his white teeth peek adorably as he smiles brightly, his cheeks are slightly blushing and his nose is scrunched adorably and are those specs perched on the bridge of his nose and is that a beret on his head?!

Heads started frantically turning around, looking who’s that man is waiting for in this class. Who! Who got that beautiful man! Who!

“Is that your boyfriend?!”

“I’m fucking single, Becky!”

“Someone tell me it’s one of your brothers and he’s single. Sakura, is he your brother?”

“I’m the eldest sibling, you dumb bitch.”

“Chan, what the fuck. Chan, I’m gay, I’m gay!”

“You have a girlfriend, Kelly, what the fuck!”

Panic and chaos enveloped the room, except for Mr. Choi, Vernon and the man.

“Honey!”

Pause.

Silence.

Pen dropped.

The man steps inside the room with grace and all eyes are on him; twenty students with wonder and awe, one student with genuine respect and one teacher with… overflowing love.

Handsome blond stops right in front of Mr. Choi, a wide grin plastered on his lips. “Hello, honey. You forgot the sandwich you made two seconds ago before you left,” his voice flows like honey in their ears. It is only then that they registered the sandwiches on the blond’s hands. Adorably shuffling on his heel, he says loudly, “So, I thought I’d bring it here and be embarrassing while doing so.”

The whole class is swept on their feet. Seungkwan remembers this feeling; it’s the same scenario when they first met Mr. Choi, and it’s happening again but now with Mr. Choi’s husband.

Husband.

Husband!

“Holy shit,” Chan mumbles under his breath. The realization hits everyone like a wrecking ball, except for Vernon who’s looking wildly amused as he stares at everyone.

When the blond is done putting the sandwiches on Mr. Choi’s hands, he turns to leave the room, like a dream fairy taking off because they’re close to waking up. The class held their breath.

“Okay, I’m leaving! Bye~” his voice echoes like a sweet lullaby in the silence of the night.

And as if the revelation isn’t enough to give everyone a heart attack, the blond had also ruffled Vernon’s hair.

The act had brought cooing and more mystery in the class, and the mixed feelings aren’t fucking great together, thank you very much. But they're not yet done! Because Mr. Choi had decided to kill his students some more. “Sweetheart, you can’t be embarrassing because I am the embarrassing one in this marriage,” he starts. He inhales a bit before fucking declaring, “Be embarrassed I’m yelling so you can hear me and everyone can hear it!”

By the time Mr. Choi is done proclaiming his love, the blond is already out of the door. They could hear his voice on the hallways, though.

“I don’t mind! I love you! Bye!”

Silence.

Eyes slowly turned to Mr. Choi as Vernon tries not to laugh.

“Hansol-ah, help.”

“You’re on this alone, hyung.”

The class erupted.

“Mr. Choi!”

* * *

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, so you and Mr. Choi are cousins?”

Hansol nods his head. Yeah, Hansol. When they first heard their Philosophy teacher saying the name, the class went malfunctioning for seconds before Vernon introduces himself again, now in his Korean name.

“Why do you only attend Mr. Choi’s class and not the others? Did you fail this subject before?” Seungkwan's question follows. There are a lot of questions going around in their heads at the moment and they’re so glad that Hansol joined them in the cafeteria to chitchat. #Blessed

After sipping on his juice drink, Hansol starts, “Ah, that. I’m actually just sitting in. I was enrolled in a different program so I’m technically done with your subjects, but Jeonghan-hyung is out sometimes in his modelling gigs with Minki-hyung, Mr. Kim's husband." Seungkwan and Chan looked at each other with their eyes dead. Mr. Kim is also married to a guy. Okay. They rest their eyes back on Hansol to listen as the guy continues, "And it’s lonely when I’m alone at home, so I go with Cheol-hyung so we could go home together.”

“Where are you when Mr. Choi is not teaching in our class then?”

“I’m at your school’s music studio! This school have cool equipment. Jihoon-hyung lets me chill there while I wait for hyung to finish up.”

After digesting all of the information, Chan leans on his seat. “Damn. This school year is wild, dude.”

Hansol laughs at that. “Sorry. Those guys are so surprising sometimes.”

Surprising is downplaying it. The class literally turned chaotic after that scenario last week. They saw Mr. Choi’s husband, and he’s straight up from fairy tales Mingyu’s grandmother always tells them before, and it is only then that they found out that their teacher is not straight. Wild. And what’s fascinating is that, the class does not give a fuck about their teacher having a husband, because they are more excited at the way they interact.

“I feel like I’m in a movie,” Chan says one time to Mr. Hong, in which the teacher nods. “Told you. They’re disgusting.”

When lunch break is over, the trio returned to their class. Accidentally, they bumped into a distraught Mingyu on the way.

“Kwannie! Kwannie! You have a class with Ms. Jung, right?”

“Yeah. why?”

“I’m trying to look for her to pass my project, but she was talking about her child so I thought I wouldn’t want to disturb her,” Mingyu says. His voice is sad and Seungkwan can relate somehow. Ms. Jung always talks about her child like they’re the most precious thing and really, no one is heartless enough to pop in when Ms. Jung got in her happy bubble.

So, he is confused when he heard Hansol sigh fondly behind him.

Before Chan or Seungkwan could ask, they are met with excited voices from their room. They walk in quick strides to get inside and lo and behold! Ms. Jung is already in the class with Mr. Choi.

“Oh, hi, Seungkwan! Don’t worry. You’re not late yet! Mr. Choi is just here to wait for someone. You can take your seats and Mingyu-yah! Do you need anything?” Ms. Jung asked. Seungkwan and Chan happily took their seats after greeting Mr. Choi as well while Mingyu proceeds to talk with Ms. Jung.

Why is she here early?

The answer is quickly presented when the door opens, revealing the man that turned the whole class’ world upside down just last week, and he’s back to ruin them again!

“Wheein-ah! I brought your child!”

Jeonghan is looking extremely happy with a cat!

A cat?

“Hannie! Thank you for bringing my baby!” Ms. Jung gushes, now holding the cat securely in her arms.

“It’s no problem! He’s been lovely,” Jeonghan grins. His eyes then went to the two teenagers standing, one frozen as he stares at the animal in her teacher's arms, and one sighing tiredly. It's Hansol. Hansol is sighing. “Hansollie!” he greets, already on his way to tackle the said guy with a hug. "Yeah, guys. Ggomo is a cat," Hansol squeezes while getting showered with affection from Jeonghan. After that, it feels like the world stops because every student tried supressing their squeals when Mr. Choi and his husband’s eyes met with sappy smiles on their faces.

The whole class watches the interaction happening.

Mr. Choi's dimple is in its full glory while Jeonghan's nose is crinkled lovingly in return. The husbands shared a beam that look declaring and proud, but intimate and reserved at the same time.

Yeah. They're all just extras in this heartwarming and toe-curling shit fest.

A meow.

Even the cat agrees.

Oh, yeah. The cat.

“Ms. Jung… that’s your child?”

“Yeah! Ggomo, baby, say hi!” Ms. Jung says in a cute voice, slightly raising one of Ggomo’s paw.

Universe is torturing them, it seems, because when Jeonghan laughs, the whole class blushed. Mr. Yoon Jeonghan’s effect is something. Seungkwan melted into a puddle of goo when the blond called their Philosophy teacher by a doting nickname. “Cheollie told me that everyone is starting to think you’re a single parent, Wheein-ah. I mean, Ggomo is technically you’re child, so that makes you a single parent somehow, right?”

“This is why you are Ggomo’s favourite Uncle, Jeonghannie-yah!”

“And favourite Uncle is sad to leave for work,” Jeonghan pouts, effectively swooning bunch of love struck teenagers. Seungkwan yells how it’s so unfair to torture them like this when Mr. Choi brought his hand on his spouse’s lower back as they walk together out of the room. “Mr. Choi! I thought romance is dead?!” Chan added, making the whole class laugh and they’re sure it’s Jeonghan’s laugh on the hallways as well.

“I’d like to discuss something about romance not being dead between us but I have to work! Bye, sweeties! Romance isn’t dead!” Jeonghan yells back.

It’s indeed alive for them especially when they saw the scenario outside their windows; Mr. Choi raising his clipboard to hide their faces from the chaotic class as he and his husband shared a kiss.

Seungkwan and Chan agreed. Senior year is going to make them dead.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! I'm still raising the jeongcheol fluff agenda! Please fill the jc tags with fluff and domestic feels. Please. Push the jeongcheol fluff agenda, my bros! As usual, comments are welcomed! 
> 
> PS. I just realized that we're hitting the last third of the year! It'll probably just gonna past like the wind and it won't be too long until another year greets us.


End file.
